paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Compact 40mm
The Compact 40mm is a single-shot grenade launcher added to PAYDAY 2 in Update #169.2 for free. Overview The Compact 40mm is, in many aspects, a secondary version of the GL40 grenade launcher. It holds the same damage, total ammo, rate of fire, and must be reloaded after every shot, though its reload is noticeably faster. While it has good base Concealment, it is not as concealable as the GL40. Summary Pros: * High damage (on par with primary grenade launchers) * Can kill entire groups of enemies with a single well-placed shot * Good base Concealment * Only explosive weapon that can be obtained without DLC Cons: * Frequent 2.5 second reloads * Extremely limited max ammo * Low ammo replenishment rate from ammo drops * Capable of friendly fire; self damage can completely shred lower strength armors * No unique modifications ** Concealment can only be increased through Boosts Compared to: Frag grenades= * Greater base damage * Smaller splash radius ( ) * Both inflict friendly fire damage, though the Compact 40mm does less friendly fire damage, making it less potent * Both can be shot to explode * Much better range * Can be replenished from ammo drops * Cannot be bounced off of surfaces to avoid direct exposure to enemy fire |-|China Puff 40mm= * Higher damage * Same size ammo reserve * times smaller magazine * Same potential concealment * Slower reload * Can equip gadgets and sights |-|Arbiter= * Higher damage * Shorter reload * Same accuracy and stability * Significantly lower practical rate of fire (due to only having one round) * Shorter effective range * Less reserve ammunition * Smaller magazine * Higher concealment |-|GL40= * Is a secondary weapon instead of a primary weapon * Same base damage and splash radius * Same size ammo reserve * Same size magazine * Faster reload * Higher base concealment, but lower potential concealment ** Concealment is the same as a GL40 fitted with only the Pirate Barrel |-|Piglet= * Is a secondary weapon instead of a primary weapon * Same base damage and splash radius * Has only of the ammo in reserve * times smaller magazine * Significantly higher concealment * Faster reload Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Skins Uncommon= Compact-40mm-Battery.png| +1 Concealment |-|Epic= Compact-40mm-Immortal-Python.png| Achievement Trivia *The Compact 40mm is based on the , as noted by its vertical foregrip and its barrel swinging open laterally to reload. Its internal name may be a reference to the manner in which the player characters close the launcher's breech after slotting in a fresh round: with a hearty open palm smack. *The Compact 40mm is the first special weapon since the OVE9000 to not require ownership of paid DLC. *The in-game Compact 40mm's grenades can explode immediately upon leaving the barrel if they hit something. Being hazardous aside, this is highly unrealistic as launched grenades usually have to have traveled a varying distance between 2 and 14 meters based on the specific grenade model used, and have to have revolved a set number of revolutions before their fuses could prime. This was included as a safety measure against premature collision which, like in the game, can catch the user in the blast. **An unprimed grenade round would still deal a considerable amount of impact damage akin to a hard punch if it hits a lightly-armored man-sized target, however, enough to stun or incapacitate them depending on how well-protected the victim is. *The weapon is a gift from Gage, as indicated by the in-game update banner. *The Compact's leaf sights are permanently folded down and cannot be flipped up for use like that of the GL40 or China Puff 40mm. *The Compact's textures claim it was made by "Schäfer & Gewehr GmbH", the same manufacturer as the Bootleg, Gewehr 3, Jackal, Little Friend 7.62, M13 9mm and Contractor. **It also has the word "Patchett" printed onto the frame, on top of where the "Sterling, VA" marking would be on the real weapon. This is a nod to the real-world name of the Patchett L2A1. Gallery 20171225132304_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Compact 40mm. Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Special weapons